


Матушка гусыня шипперит джонлок

by PulpFiction



Series: Матушка Гусыня шипперит джонлок [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Современная версия стишков выглядит так:What are little boys made of?What are little boys made of?Snips and snailsAnd puppy-dogs' tailsThat's what little boys are made ofWhat are little girls made of?What are little girls made of?Sugar and spiceAnd everything nice [or "all things nice"]That's what little girls are made of.Автор стишка неизвестен, возможно, Роберт Саутиhttps://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%83%D1%82%D0%B8,_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/What_Are_Little_Boys_Made_Of%3FВ переводе С.Я. МаршакаИз чего только сделаны мальчики?Из улиток, ракушекИ зеленых лягушек.Вот из этого сделаны мальчики!Из чего только сделаны девочки?Из чего только сделаны девочки?Из конфет и пирожныхИ сластей всевозможных.Вот из этого сделаны девочки!Из чего только сделаны парни?Из чего только сделаны парни?Из насмешек, угроз,Крокодиловых слез.Вот из этого сделаны парни!Из чего только сделаны барышни?Из чего только сделаны барышни?Из булавок, иголок,Из тесемок, наколок.Вот из этого сделаны барышни!





	1. Майкрофт, Майкрофт, уходи! (Mycroft, Mycroft, Go Away)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mycroft, Mycroft, Go Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395849) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



Майкрофт, Майкрофт, уходи!  
И над ухом не зуди!  
Джону с Шерлоком невмочь,  
Отправляйся, Майкрофт, прочь!

Майкрофт, Майкрофт, уходи!  
И за ними не следи,  
Мальчики хотят играть,  
Уходи, прошу опять! 

Майкрофт, Майкрофт, уходи!  
Братом не руководи!  
Уходи и не мешай!  
Майкрофт, Майкрофт, прочь ступай!

Майкрофт, Майкрофт, уходи!  
И миньонов уводи!  
Шерлок с Джоном молодцы!  
Однополые жильцы!

Майкрофт, Майкрофт, уходи!  
На диете посиди!  
Не мешай им в риске жить  
И преступников ловить!

Майкрофт, Майкрофт, уходи  
И в «жучки» ты не гляди,   
Шерлок, Джона заводи!  
А ты, Майкрофт, уходи!


	2. Из чего только сделан джонлок? (What Is Johnlock Made Of?)

**Оригинал:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395879

Из чего только сделаны Шерлоки?  
Из чего только сделаны Шерлоки?  
Из погони и скрипки,  
Дедукции гибкой,  
Вот из этого сделаны Шерлоки!

Из чего только сделаны Ватсоны?  
Из чего только сделаны Ватсоны?  
Джемпер, чай, пистолет,  
Скальпель, блог-интернет,  
Вот из этого сделаны Ватсоны!

Из чего только сделан джонлок?  
Из чего только сделан джонлок?  
Сладость и острота,  
Шалость и милота,  
Вот из этого сделан джонлок!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Современная версия стишков выглядит так:
> 
> What are little boys made of?  
> What are little boys made of?  
> Snips and snails  
> And puppy-dogs' tails  
> That's what little boys are made of
> 
> What are little girls made of?  
> What are little girls made of?  
> Sugar and spice  
> And everything nice [or "all things nice"]  
> That's what little girls are made of.
> 
> Автор стишка неизвестен, возможно, Роберт Саути  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%83%D1%82%D0%B8,_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/What_Are_Little_Boys_Made_Of%3F
> 
> В переводе С.Я. Маршака
> 
> Из чего только сделаны мальчики?  
> Из улиток, ракушек  
> И зеленых лягушек.  
> Вот из этого сделаны мальчики!
> 
> Из чего только сделаны девочки?  
> Из чего только сделаны девочки?  
> Из конфет и пирожных  
> И сластей всевозможных.  
> Вот из этого сделаны девочки!
> 
> Из чего только сделаны парни?  
> Из чего только сделаны парни?  
> Из насмешек, угроз,  
> Крокодиловых слез.  
> Вот из этого сделаны парни!
> 
> Из чего только сделаны барышни?  
> Из чего только сделаны барышни?  
> Из булавок, иголок,  
> Из тесемок, наколок.  
> Вот из этого сделаны барышни!


	3. У Холмса был надежный Джон (Sherlock Had a Little John)

**Оригинал:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382442

У Холмса был надежный Джон  
В бою незаменим,  
И если Холмс лез на рожон,  
Лез Джон всегда за ним.

Однажды Джон пришел в постель,  
Перекроив шаблон.  
Ведь сам твердил, что он не гей,  
Такой вот мудозвон!

А Шерлок взял да и послал,  
Но Ватсон не уйдет!  
Он терпеливо выжидал,  
Пока не сдастся тот!

«С чего же Холмса любит Джон? —  
поставите вопрос. —  
С того, что Холмс в него влюблен  
Навеки и всерьез!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальный стишок "У нашей Мэри есть баран" (перевод С.Я. Маршака)
> 
> "Mary had a little lamb,  
> whose fleece was white as snow.  
> And everywhere that Mary went,  
> the lamb was sure to go.
> 
> It followed her to school one day  
> which was against the rules.  
> It made the children laugh and play,  
> to see a lamb at school.
> 
> And so the teacher turned it out,  
> but still it lingered near,  
> And waited patiently about,  
> till Mary did appear.
> 
> "Why does the lamb love Mary so?"  
> the eager children cry.  
> "Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."  
> the teacher did reply.
> 
> *****
> 
> "У нашей Мэри есть баран.  
> Собаки он верней.  
> В грозу, и в бурю, и в туман  
> Баран бредет за ней.
> 
> Водила Мэри на луга  
> Барашка с первых дней.  
> Он отрастил давно рога,  
> Но ходит вслед за ней.
> 
> Вот Мэри вышла из ворот.  
> Баран бредет за ней.  
> Она по улице идет.  
> Баран идет за ней.
> 
> Она доходит до угла.  
> Баран идет за ней.  
> Она помчалась, как стрела.  
> Баран бежит за ней.
> 
> Она вбегает в школьный сад.  
> Баран бежит за ней.  
> Она кричит: "Иди назад!"  
> Баран идет за ней.
> 
> Она кричит: "Уйди сейчас!"  
> Баран идет за ней.  
> Она вбегает в первый класс.  
> Баран бежит за ней.
> 
> Но Мэри двери перед ним  
> Закрыла поскорей,  
> И он, печален, недвижим,  
> Остался у дверей.
> 
> Часы пропели девять раз  
> Из будочки своей.  
> Идет учительница в класс.  
> Баран идет за ней...
> 
> На этом кончу я рассказ.  
> Что может быть ясней?  
> Вошла учительница в класс,  
> Баран вбежал за ней!"


	4. Эх, Джон Ватсон (Fit John Watson)

**Оригинал:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382499

Эх, Джон Ватсон, ну и нахал!  
Всех девчонок целовал;   
Шерлок Холмс когда пришел,  
Джон стать геем предпочел!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальный стишок:
> 
> "Georgie Porgie, pudding and pie,  
> Kissed the girls and made them cry;  
> When the boys came out to play,  
> Georgie Porgie ran away."
> 
> В переводе:
> 
> Джорджи-Порджи, ну и нахал!  
> Всех девчонок целовал,  
> Но пришли играть мальчишки,  
> И сбежал он как зайчишка.


	5. Пальчик-Джон на рынок ходил (This Little John Went to Market)

Оригинал: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520748

Пальчик-Джон на рынок ходил,  
Пальчик-Шерлок дома был.  
Пальчик-Джон стряпал еду,  
Пальчик-Шерлок пинал балду.  
Пальчик-Джон страстно стонал,  
А пальчик-Шерлок его ласкал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальная песенка (с одновременным загибанием пальчиков):
> 
> This little piggy went to market.  
> This little piggy stayed at home.  
> This little piggy had roast beef.  
> This little piggy had none.  
> This little piggy cried ‘Wee! Wee! Wee!’  
> all the way home alone.
> 
> Подобных стишков у нас много, например:
> 
> Этот пальчик — в лес пошёл,  
> Этот пальчик — гриб нашёл,  
> Этот пальчик — занял место,  
> Этот пальчик — ляжет тесно,  
> Этот пальчик — много ел,  
> Оттого и растолстел.


	6. Дидл-дидл-дамплин (Diddle Diddle Dumpling)

Оригинал: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382577

Дидл-дидл-дамплин, Шерлок и Джон,  
В брюках в постели быть не резон.  
Надели кондом, брюки вон!  
Дидл-дидл-дамплин, Шерлок и Джон!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стишок с переводом:
> 
> Diddle, diddle, dumpling, my son John,  
> Went to bed with his trousers on;  
> One shoe off, and the other shoe on,  
> Diddle, diddle, dumpling, my son John.
> 
>  
> 
> Дидл-дидл-дамплин, мой сын Джон.  
> Заснул в штанах, в ботинке, он.  
> Другой ботинок бросил вон!  
> Дидл-дидл-дамплин, мой сын Джон.


End file.
